Equal Opportunites
by doodleswriter357
Summary: There is a story behind everything and this is the story behind why there is a girl on the East High School's boy's basketball team. Follow Jamie McCullen as she fights her way to equal opportunities.


**STORY INFO: Have you ever noticed a girl dancing with the boy's basketball team in some of the dance numbers? Why is there a girl on the boy's basketball team? After watching HSM3 for the ten thousandth time I came up with this idea. The first chapter is just a tester to see if you like it. Time-frame is somewhere after the basketball game in the first movie and before summer vacation. At East High they seem to play basketball year-round, so I'm not concerned about when the basketball season is supposed to be.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own High School Musical. I do, however kind of own the main character Jamie. **

* * *

It was another Monday morning in April at East High School. The morning bell had just rang, summoning the students into their homerooms, to start the day off. The halls and now the classrooms were filled with the talk of what had happened on the weekend. Little did the students know, but something else happened that weekend that would greatly impact them.

With the usual blast of feedback preceding him, Mr. Matsui began the weekly announcements. There were the usual reminders about field trips and SAT practices, the results of the track team's recent meet, and the listing of the week's lunch menu. Then Mr. Matsui's voice turned more serious.

"As you are all well aware, because of the economy, the budget of the school has had some very serious cuts made to it. We were forced with the issue of having too many classes and sports that don't have enough participants. Therefore, we are now cutting these classes and sports from the curriculum here at East High.

This past weekend, the Board of Education met to finalize the plans and decide which would be cut. The following are the selected few: Pottery 1 and 2 classes, our semester long Trigonometry class, the boy's volleyball team, and the girl's basketball team. The classes did not have enough students sign up for them, which would have made classroom sizes too small. The two sports only had 7 or 8 students in each, so not as many students will be affected by this change. I'm sorry to those of you how wished to participate in these, but the Board's decision was final. Thank you, and have a nice day."

Mr. Matsui flicked off the microphone and leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. He personally hadn't wanted anything to be cut, because no matter what, some students would be affected, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. He was now going to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable barrage of students and parents that were sure to be coming and complaining. He sighed again, and then decided to start tackling the large pile of paperwork that had magically piled up over the weekend.

In Mr. Moser's homeroom, Jamie McCullen sat frozen in her desk in complete disbelief. She didn't even notice the usual chatter of her fellow classmates around her. The girl's basketball team was cut? How could this have happened? And better yet, what was she going to do without it? Basketball was a huge part of her life, and had been ever since she was big enough to hold a basketball. She was point guard for her team, and considered one of the best players on the team. She was being considered for a scholarship into one of the best colleges for basketball in the state. Now without the team, she didn't know what she was going to do.

She snapped out of her daze and looked around at her classmates. None of them seemed at all perturbed by this devastating piece of news except Dawn Bloomer. The aspiring pottery artist now looked close to tears.

Jamie went around to the rest of her classes that day in a complete daze, Mr. Matsui's words echoing horribly and endlessly in her head. Finally the day came to a close, and she headed to practice in the small gym. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was sure it would be a depressing practice. The mood in the gym was depressing; no one was speaking and every face echoed the blank look of disbelief.

Just then, their coach Ms. Denis walked into the gym. Her face betrayed no emotion as she faced the girls.

"Okay here's the deal girls," she said. "We have the rest of this week for practices, and the game against West High on Friday is our last one." She held up her hands against the sudden volley of protest unleashed upon her.

"I'm sorry girls but there's nothing I can do about it." The coach's face took on a determined look. "Now let's not just sit here and moan and complain. I want you to put everything you got into these last couple of practices, and make them count. Let's beat West High one more time, and make our mark on East High history!"

This talk cheered up the girls a great deal, and they swung into high gear with their practice warm-ups. Jamie's mind however was miles away. She would put all her effort in like Coach said, but she had other plans. She wasn't going to sit here and do nothing about it. She would go to Mr. Matsui and appeal to him. There was no way that this was going to be the last time she would play basketball in high school.

**

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
